Assassin's Creed IV
by EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500
Summary: My life was shattered many years ago. Unable to put the pieces back together, I have taken the path of vengeance instead. I shall follow in the footsteps of the great Assassins and bring justice to the men and women who have wronged my family. I am Kristopher Adebayo, and this is my story. Disclaimer: The Assassin's Creed Series is property of Ubisoft.
1. Prologue

Peace has always been an issue in history. Many people or groups have thrived for it but have always tried to achieve it the wrong way. An example of a group like this would be the Templars. They want stability, order but at too great a cost. We, the Assassins, have dedicated our lives to preserving humanity's free will. Ours contradict the Templars' beliefs and so we have been locked in an epic struggle with them for thousands and thousands of years. One man, stood against the entire Templar Order. His name was Desmond Miles. He sacrificed himself to save all of us from a disaster that also befell the Earth thousands of years ago. This came at a cost however. In exchange for the world's safety, a malicious being named Juno now roams the Earth. She comes from an Ancient Civilisation that died many years ago. The Ones Who Came Before. Without Desmond, we cannot hope to defend our planet from her grasp. But, there may be hope. One of our best Assassins is currently on a mission to find something that might aid us in our struggle. Unfortunately, the Templars are looking for it as well. If we lose this artifact to them, then all of mankind will suffer for it. My name is William Miles, and this story, is far from over.


	2. A New Hope

New York, America, January 15th 2013.

One night a shadowy figure leaped from one building to another without breaking a sweat. The figure ran across the rooftops of a row of houses until he reached his destination. Right ahead of him, was an abandoned warehouse guarded heavily around it's perimeter by men in hi-tech suits. Every one of them were equipped with bladed pistols, titanium gauntlets and rifles. The figure took out what looked to be binoculars from his carrier bag. He put them to his eyes and pressed a button on them. Suddenly, his vision went all blue except for the guards who were displayed as red. He saw through the walls of the warehouse with the binoculars and found a secret passage way on the floor in gold He removed the binoculars and put them back in his bag. The man whistled loudly, attracting the attention of the guards. A few seconds later, all the guards were dropped by silent bullets from the rooftops. The figure jumped down to the entrance of the warehouse. He kicked the door open and discovered it was as dark in there as it was outside. He opened the secret passage and went down the stairs. The room suddenly lit up revealing the figures looks. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie with red accents and an 'eagle beak' on the hood, a grey undershirt, a carrier bag, grey boots and fingerless gloves with knuckle guards. The man was dark skinned with green eyes and a black beard and goatee. He walked down a corridor and found a an Asian man in a suit joined by two guards. The suited man sensed his presence. "So nice of you to join us Ken. I was afraid you wouldn't show up," he said, approaching him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Hiroto," said Ken as he clapped his hand on his shoulder. Up ahead was a door that didn't appear to have any opening mechanism.

"How do you suppose we get through?" asked Hiroto. Ken walked to the door and reached inside his bag. He took out a golden sphere and held it to the door. The sphere shone brightly and shook. The door immediately split in half revealing a narrow walkway with a small crystal pyramid on a pedestal. Ken gestured towards it.

"After you," he said as all four of them walked towards the pedestal. When they reached it, Ken picked up the pyramid which glowed and shook fiercely in his hand. Hiroto folded his arms.

"Do you think this is it?" he asked. Ken nodded.

"This is what we have been looking for. Maybe we'll have a fighting chance," answered Ken. He then looked behind him. "Come. We have to leave before the Templars find this place." They then left the warehouse.

* * *

America, South Dakota, Black Hills, "The Farm," January 17th 2013.

"You've done well Kehinde. I'll admit, I didn't actually think you'd be successful," said William as he held the crystal pyramid.

"You should learn to have more fate mentor," answered Ken. Ken took off his hood and sat down next to William. "I will be returning to Ireland shortly. Do you require any more of my services?" William shook his head. Ken placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "His sacrifice will not be in vain my friend," he assured as he left. Outside of William's house was Rebecca Crane, an Assassin Engineer. "Rebecca," greeted Ken.

"Ken, what's up? I was wondering if you'd like to do an Animus Session before you head back?" she asked.

"I don't think you'll find my ancestry very interesting," answered Ken.

"That's alright, we only need to test some new software," she explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem then," said Ken as they walked towards the newly constructed AniLab.


	3. The Animus 35

Kehinde and Rebecca reached the Animus Lab a few minutes later. The room was mostly white and had many chairs and computers stationed around it. Each chair had visors attached to it. They also looked like they were plugged into the ground, all connected by wires. "So how does this work?" asked Kehinde. Rebecca led Kehinde to one of the Animi chairs. Other people were brought into the lab by scientists and were sat down in the available Animi chairs.

"Alright people this is the Animus 3.5 beta test. If you could please put on the visors located next to your seat, we can get started," said Rebecca. Everyone did as she said. "As I said, this is just a beta test. We're just going to see if the machine allows you to synchronize with your ancestors. Of course finding ancestors DNA will take some time. Alright, enough of me. Lets begin." Rebecca and the other scientists went to their computers. Kehinde closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a white matrix. He walked around. Words started to materialize in front of him. KEHINDE ADEBAYO: SUBJECT 03. LOCATING RANDOM ANCESTOR... ANCESTOR LOCATED. STEVEN JOHNSON. LOADING MEMORY SEQUENCE 1. Kehinde's clothes changed to a grey beak hooded trench coat, black trousers, grey fingerless gloves, white shirt and black boots. His skin changed from black to white but his eyes stayed green. His hair became shoulder length brown. Kehinde looked at his hands.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened? Why am I white?" he asked. He heard Rebecca laugh.

"What a surprise. You have do have interesting ancestry. According to this you're Italian, Spanish, American and Egyptian," she said.

"How is that possible?" Kehinde wondered.

"Well I would think that one of your white ancestors got with a black person and had a mixed child who got with another black person, resulting in a black offspring," answered a man with a british accent.

"Who are you?" asked Kehinde.

"Oh forgive me. I am Shaun Hastings. You know brilliant, handsome and charming Assassin technician? You may have heard of me," asked Shaun.

"Yes from William. But none of those things came up. Pessimistic and cocky came up though," said Kehinde.

"Fair enough that does sound like Bill. Alright lets begin," said Shaun. The environment around Kehinde changed from the white matrix to a small town. Kehinde looked up and saw the words: APRIL 12 1861 SOUTH CAROLINA.

"Alright. Time to go," said Kehinde as he walked to the objective marker in front of him.

**So this Animus journey will follow the American Civil War. For anybody who read this story while it was named the Creed, the chapters that were in this story before will be coming up later. I just wanted to add more story development. Please read my other Assassin's Creed story named Time Crisis. Please review and happy late new year.**


End file.
